The Black Prince
by golden-dynasty
Summary: Lucy has been in love with the popular male model and Magnolia High's most popular student; Natsu Dragneel for 3 years. His good looks, prince like manners and charm had everyone head over heels, that is until one day Lucy discovers his true self. Can Lucy get over her 3 year crush, or will she fall victim to this rotten prince's charm?
1. Chapter 1

_**Back again with a new story. Okay so here's the deal, I'm back in school and the work load is crucial but I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm so so sorry for not updating. I'll try to get back to updating The a Immortals if time will allow.**_

* * *

_Lucy has been in love with the popular male model and Magnolia High's most popular student; Natsu Dragneel for 3 years. His good looks, prince like manners and charm had everyone head over heels, that is until one day Lucy discovers his true self. Can Lucy get over her 3 year crush, or will she fall victim to this rotten prince's charm?_

* * *

"Lu-chan would you hurry up?! All the curry bread will be sold out by the time we get there!" Levy yelled as she pulled Lucy down the halls.

"Alright alright." The pretty blonde sighed and ran alongside the tiny bluenette. The two fought their way to the front and bought 2 melon breads, and 2 curry breads.

"We got lucky today!" Levy grinned holding the bag up in triumph.

Lucy giggled and agreed. "There were a lot of people today t-"

"OI BLONDIE LOOK OUT!" A boy shouted behind her. Lucy turned to see a speeding ball coming towards her face. She could do nothing as a hand appeared in front of her and stopped it.

Levy let out a gasp as Lucy fell on her butt in shock. "You okay Lu-chan?!"

"Can you stand?" A silky voice resounded and Lucy's ear. A handsome boy held out his hand and smiled politely.

Lucy blushed and grabbed his hand. "T-thanks N-n-Natsu..." Her face exploded in a crimson color.

He gave her a prince-like smile. "Are you okay?"

Lucy shook her head stiffly. "I-I-I-I'm fine. But y-your hand! I-is it okay?!" She reached out and touched his hand.

He winced and snatched it away. "I-I'm fine! I just need some ice and I'll be fine." He shoved his hand into his pocket and used the other to pat her head. "Be careful next time okay? And you guys better apologize to Lucy! You could've really hurt someone!" He scolded. Ruffling Lucy's hair he gave a gentle smile.

"See you later Lucy." He smiled and Lucy smiled nervously, her cheeks were on fire. "Y-yeah. T-t-thank you Natsu. Take care of your hand!" He smiled and headed to the infirmary.

Lucy fell to the floor when Natsu turned his back. She slapped her hands on her cheeks. "Waaaa~ What do I do? I'm so happy!" She giggled in delight. "He remembered my name!"

Levy smiled at her lovestruck bestfriend. "Don't you think it's about time for you to confess? It's been 3 years Lu-chan."

Lucy blushed even harder. "N-no! Natsu's famous and loved by everyone; he's a total prince. Why would such a popular hot guy like Natsu even want to be with me?" Her expression saddened, realizing her words.

"You won't know until you try right?" Another voice cut in, taking a melon bread out of Levy's bag.

Lucy looked up in surprise. "Juvia!"

"Yo." She greeted opening up the bread and taking a bite. "Prince Natsu just went into the infirmary. Why don't you go check on him?"

Lucy shook her head furiously. "He told me not to wor-"

"You keep doubting yourself and someone with more confidence is gonna snatch him away. You better toughen up Lucy and go get what you want." Juvia pulled Lucy up.

Levy patted her on the back. "She's right Lu-chan. It's now or never."

Lucy nodded her head with resolve. "You're both right! I'm going! Wish me luck!"

She took off running to the infirmary, her footsteps slowing as the door came into view. She came to a complete halt in front of the door. She reached for it but placed her hand back down. "I'll just do it tomorrow." She turned and was met with the death glares of Levy and Juvia.

"GO." They seethed. Lucy let out a whine and turned back to the door.

"Excuse me..." She mumbled opening the door.

"-That idiot blonde is so unaware of her surroundings it's laughable. Not to mention those idiots that were playin' around in the hallway. It's fucking ridiculous." Natsu growled angrily. A beautiful woman with silky white hair giggled as she wrapped his hand.

"Everyone would be disappointed if they found out that their Prince Charming is a hot tempered foul mouth."

Natsu clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "That'd be a pain in the ass. It'd be like how it was 2 years ago; everyone running away from me, gangs challenging me everyday. Annoying." Mira was about to speak when the intercom beeped.

**_"Mira-sensei, please come to the teachers room immediately."_**

She gasped and stood up quickly. "Oh my, I almost forgot about the meeting!" Lucy scrambled to hide as Mira ran out the door. Lucy watched as Natsu let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. She watched as he stared at his wrapped hand, deep in thought. Suddenly he chuckled.

"She used to be so clumsy at first aid." He wore a smile Lucy had never seen before, she could do nothing but stare in shock.

_'I should go...'_ She thought as she backed away slowly. Turning to run away quickly, she crashed into a water dispenser.

Natsu stood up in alarm as Lucy fell on her butt. "Who's there?!" He ran to where Lucy was, his prince like facade appearing once again. "Oh it's you Lucy. How long have you been standing there?"

Lucy shivered as she noticed the dark look in his eyes. "U-um... I won't tell anybody I swear!" She held up her hands in defense.

Natsu smiled politely, a sinister aura radiating off of him. "Eh? Tell anybody what?" Lucy fidgeted nervously. "U-um about your um... true self..." She mumbled staring at her lap.

Natsu let out a sigh and his smile disappeared. "Heh~ So a pain in the ass found me out huh?" He ran a hand through his hair and glared at Lucy. She let out a squeak and moved backwards. "W-what are you gonna do?"

Natsu gave her a sinister smile. Lucy stumbled and fell backwards, right on her butt. The water dispenser she bumped in earlier tipped over and splashed all over Lucy. Natsu pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture. "Oh how erotic Lucy." He turned his phone to show her the embarrassing picture. It looked as if she was purposely posing to show off her panties and her bra was clearly visible as her creamy chest spilled out of it. She blushed furiously as she scrambled to cover up her underwear.

"So this is what's gonna happen." He crouched down to look at her in the eyes. "You're gonna keep your mouth shut about this whole ordeal. Unless you want the whole school to see this sexy side of you." He waved his phone and grinned evilly. "Understand?" Lucy glared as hot tears pooled in her eyes. She nodded her head slowly.

"Good." His prince-like smile appeared again. "Take care Lucy-san~" The cold stare in his eyes sent a chill down Lucy's back. He walked out of the infirmary, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy on the floor. The bell signaled the end of lunch so she dragged herself back to the classroom. She couldn't focus on the rest of her lessons, Natsu's sadistic personality playing over and over in her mind.

_'This can't be happening to me!'_

* * *

**_okay so I've prepared two more chapters but I need you guys to review and tell me if it's good enough to keep going. Read and review guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The ideas kept buzzing around so I decided to post a new chapter. Read and review guys~**_

* * *

_**"Good." His prince-like smile appeared again. "Take care Lucy-san~" The cold stare in his eyes sent a chill down Lucy's back. He walked out of the infirmary, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy on the floor. The bell signaled the end of lunch so she dragged herself back to the classroom. She couldn't focus on the rest of her lessons, Natsu's sadistic personality playing over and over in her mind.**_

_**'This can't be happening to me!'**_

* * *

Lucy sat in the tub sulking. "What's going on?" She mumbled sinking lower._ 'Was that really the Natsu I loved for 3 years? It's too cruel. He's such a demon...'_ She blew bubbles of frustration as she went underwater. She thought back to Natsu and Mira's conversation.

'_Black Prince huh?_' She got out the tub and prepared for bed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her ceiling. _'So that's what he really thought about me... An idiot girl...'_ She buried her head in the covers as she cried herself to sleep.

The next few days at school, Lucy avoided him successfully. _'I definitely have to avoid him at all cost. I've decided to get over my love for him.'_

"Oi what're ya sneaking around for?" A silky yet harsh voice resounded in her ear.

"HYAAAA!" She jumped away from the wall she was hiding behind. "W-what was that for?!" She held her chest as she turned scarlet, her heart daring to give out.

"Oh sorry Lucy-san. Did I give you a scare?" He smiled at her politely, noticing that Lucy was drawing attention.

She shook her head nervously. "I-it's fine. O-oh! I'm gonna be late!" She ran away from him as fast as she could.

She spent the whole day avoiding Natsu. "Lu-chan. You've been acting weird lately. Did something happen?" Levy leaned onto Lucy's desk.

"Yeah you've been acting pretty spaced out. What's going on?" Juvia pulled up a chair and took out her lunch.

Lucy gave them a nervous smile. "I'm fine! Just a little sleepy. I'm gonna go get a drink okay? Start eating without me." She walked briskly out of the room, leaving Levy and Juvia to chat. She let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the drink machine.

"Yo Blondie. How long ya gonna ignore me for? It's irritating. Want me to send your pics to the whole school."

She jumped out of fright, spilling her drink all over herself. "W-what the- My uniform!" Lucy glared at Natsu. "Can't you just speak like a normal person?! Geez."

Natsu smirked at her. "I did speak. You're the one that was spacing out like an idiot. Don't blame me." His eyes rolled over her body. "Heh. For an a girl with a childish mind and underwear, your body's pretty hot."

Lucy blushed and covered up her chest. "D-don't look at me!" She turned away from him. "What am I gonna do?! My uniform is soaked and I don't have a change of clothes..." She mumbled to herself. Natsu took off his blazer and handed it to Lucy. "Here." She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

He smiled politely at her. "Take my jacket Lucy-san. A lady shouldn't walk around like this. People are going to stare."

She noticed people were starting to look their way. Glowing bright red, she reluctantly took the jacket. "Come on." Natsu mumbled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Wait! W-where are we going?!" Natsu ignored her as he pulled them into the infirmary. He checked to see if anyone was there and when the coast was clear his cheery demeanor disappeared. "Oi Mira! You here?" A clipboard hit Natsu in the back of the head.

"It's Mira-sensei to you Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever. Where are my gym clothes? Blondie over there spilled juice all over her uniform. Now it's see through." Mira pointed to a bed at the far end.

"Where you always leave them when you skip P.E."

Natsu grabbed the clothes and threw them at Lucy. "Here. Go change."

Lucy stared at the jersey. "Um. This looks a little bit too big for me."

"So what? Deal with it." She pouted and went to the back to change.

_'__Why is my heart racing so much for this jerk? I vowed to stop loving him. No matter what it takes I'll delete that picture and forget all about him.'_ She finished changing and went to join Natsu and Mira. "I'm finished cha-" She froze when she noticed the atmosphere between the two. Natsu was making a face she'd never seen before. He looked so happy. Lucy felt a strange pang in her heart. She walked briskly to the door, wanting to escape quickly.

"Where ya think you're going?" Natsu's voice called out. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"B-back to class. Let go!" She snatched away from him.

He folded his arms and stared at her. "Heh. Is that how you speak to someone who just helped you out?"

Lucy faced towards the door. "It was your fault in the first place." She muttered.

"What was that?"

She stomped towards the door. "Thank you!" She said angrily as she slammed the door.

"Lu-chan where have you been? It's time to go home! What happened to your uniform?!"

Lucy let out a sigh and sat down. "This idiot made me spill my milk all over myself."

"Who's jersey is that?" Juvia looked at the name on it. "Natsu's?! How'd you get his uniform?!"

Lucy grimaced. "H-he... He just happened to be there."

Levy giggled. "He really is a prince isn't he?"

Lucy scoffed. "More like a de-" Suddenly all the girls in the class started squealing and whispering to each other.

"No way!"

"What's the prince doing in our class?!"

"This isn't real."

"He's so hot!"

"He's even hotter in person!"

"Who's he here to see?"

Natsu smiled politely at the girls who surrounded him. "Pardon me. But is Lucy Heartfilia in this class."

Lucy stared nervously as her heart started pounding. _'What the hell?! Why is he here?!'_ She slid lower in her seat, trying to disappear before she was spotted.

"She's right here!" Levy and Juvia shouted.

"H-hey! Just a minute!" She tried to pull them down but it was too late. Natsu was already headed their way.

He smiled politely at the two. "Hi Lucy-san. Ready to go?" He grinned at her, and evil glint in his eyes that only Lucy noticed.

She eyed him cautiously. "Go? Go where?"

He feigned hurt. "Don't tell me you forgot? We agreed to walk home together today. I was really looking forward to it." He gave her a sad look that made all the girls squeal.

Lucy grimaced. "A-ah. Sorry but Juvia wanted me to go to this new clothing shop with her."

Juvia smirked. "Ah it's okay! Me and Levy can go together!" Juvia and Levy quickly packed up their things. "Have fun Lu-chan~" Levy smirked running out the door with Juvia. Lucy let out a sigh and grabbed her things reluctantly.

"This sucks." She mumbled.

"Shall we go?" Natsu smiled holding out his hand.

"What are you holding your hand out for?" She stared at him questioningly.

"Hey, hey Natsu." A girl walked up to him and grabbed his arm, squishing her chest up against him. He grimaced but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Won't you walk me home? Forget this ugly blonde."

Lucy frowned and Natsu laughed politely. "Sorry but I'm have to walk her home."

The girl pouted. "What's with that? Why her?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and smiled. "Cause she's my girlfriend. I can't just let my girlfriend walk home by herself." He grinned and grabbed her hand. "See ya." He pulled Lucy out of the class before she reacted.

"J-just a second! Where are you taking me Natsu?! And what do you mean I'm your-" He pulled them around the corner and grabbed her face.

"Shut up for a second. Geez, motormouth." He let out a sigh when he was met with Lucy's vicious glare. "It's easier this way. I can keep an eye on you, and those annoying squealing girls won't bother me anymore. Understand?" Natsu lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. Lucy blushed as she got lost in his eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

"Good doggy." He grinned evilly at her.

"D-doggy?!" She jerked her head away from his hands. "I am not a dog. Don't call me that." He grabbed her face forcefully again.

"You must not understand the position you're in. You cannot refuse." He flashed his phone and smirked. "Understand doggy?"

Lucy teared up as she glared at him fiercely. "Asshole."

Natsu laughed a smirked at her. "Doggy." He grabbed her hand. "Lets go." He yanked her forcefully and they began to walk. Lucy thought nothing but bad thoughts as they walked home. Suddenly rain started pouring down heavily. Natsu grabbed her and ran to his house, which was close. The soaked duo breathed heavily as the stood at his door. Natsu kicked off his shoes and took off his soggy socks. "Well? Don't just stand there. Take off your wet clothes so I can dry them." She blushed and fidgeted at the door.

"W-well... I don't have on any u-underwear." Her face grew even redder. Natsu stared at her. "Hah? How stupid can you be?"

She trembled and glared at him. "They were wet and sticky! Don't call me stupid, it was your fault anyways!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Natsu let out a sigh. "You can't be serious right now."

"Whatever! I'm leaving."

Natsu suddenly grabbed her and picked her up.

"W-w-what?! P-put me down! Are you crazy?!"

"You're gonna get sick if you stay in those wet clothes. But I don't want you to drip all over my floors. It's a pain to clean." He set her down on the bathroom floor. "Wait here."

Lucy fidgeted nervously as she glanced around his bathroom. _'Everything smells just like him.'_ She blushed at the thought. _'No, no, no! I shouldn't be getting excited. I don't love Natsu anymore. I decided to give up on my love from him.'_

"Oi. Can you hear me?"

She jumped away when she realized Natsu was directly in front of her. "W-w-what did you say?"

Natsu sighed and tossed her some clothes. "Take a shower. Change into these. Wait until the storms over and I'll take you home."

Lucy blushed nervously. "O-okay... Thanks."

Natsu ran a hand through his wet hair and smirked at Lucy. "What kind of master would I be if I let my doggy get sick?" He walked out of the bathroom leaving a cherry faced Lucy.

She hummed happily as she wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. _'His shower is great! It's so high tech.'_ She gasped and shook her head. _'I shouldn't be getting excited. I need to find a way to delete that picture!'_ She dried her body with resolve. Suddenly there was a loud boom and the lights went out.

Lucy let out a loud scream and ran out the bathroom quickly. Natsu came down the hall with a flashlight. "Oi Blondie where are y-" Lucy ran into him, panicking. "H-hey! Let go!" Another loud boom shook the apartment.

"Nooooo!" She scream as she clenched Natsu's shirt, trembling violently.

"Blondie?" He stared at her in shock.

"I hate it..." She burried her teary face in his chest. He let out a sigh and patted her damp head.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He hugged her tightly as the two sat on the floor, surrounded by darkness. After about another twenty minutes of thunder and lightening, the lights flickered back on and the storm quieted.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, completely relaxed with each other. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to the light. She looked up and saw Natsu looking at her with an unreadable expression. "So how long ya gonna stay like this in that getup?" Lucy turned red as she realized what she was wearing. She screamed a pushed him away.

"D-don't look at me!" She shouted at she darted to the bathroom. Lucy quickly put on the clothes, fearing he might burst through the door at any second. She sighed and leaned against the door. She thought back to the way his heated hands touched her back, and how his strong arms wrapped around her waist. His longs fingers that ran through her hair. Her face heated up as she shook her head. _'This isn't what I'm supposed to be thinking about right now!'_ She let out a sigh and reluctantly opened the door. Natsu was sitting on the floor still. He looked pissed.

"It took you long enough. I'm freezing my ass off here!"

Lucy flinched. "Sorry! I spaced out a bit."

He scoffed. "Of course you did you airhead." He went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Lucy stomped around the house angrily. "That stupid idiot!" She opened a random door. "When is this storm gonna end?!" She kicked a stray shoe. "Dummy..." She calmed down a bit and realized where she was. _'Crap! Is this his room?!'_ She looked around the room. _'Its huge! This apartment is so luxurious!'_ She frowned. _'Spoiled rich kid with a horrible attitude.'_ She inspected the room. There were a few pictures here and there but there was one that really caught Lucy's eye. It's stood out more than the others and there was a weird looking teddy bear. The bear made her giggle but all her laughter stopped when she picked up the bear and looked at the picture. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes got glossy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lucy turned towards him with an the picture in her hand. "Natsu you... You're in love with Mira-sensei aren't you."

Natsu glared at her. He stomped over to her and snatched the picture. "Why do you care?"

Lucy stepped back the teddy bear still in her hand. "That's why you're always in the infirmary! Cause you're in love with her!" He scowled at her, fierce look in his eyes that shut Lucy up. He smirked, noticing the pathetic look on her face.

"Oh I see." He stepped towards her as she backed away. "You're in love with me huh? That's why you're so nosy. I kinda figured with the way you blush and smile like an idiot." Lucy glared at him. "Everytime I'd get close to you, you'd turn red and stutter."

She backed away again. "W-wai-"

"Kinda like what you're doing now." Lucy's legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, onto the bed. Natsu quickly climbed on top of her. "You stupid girls are all the same. Falling for good looks and a nice smile. Then when you find out that it was all a lie you give up. Say it was a waste of your time, forget all about the guy and fall in love with another nice smile."

Lucy glared at him fiercely. "That's not true." He smirked, his grip on her arms tightening.

"Oh it isn't? Then you wouldn't mind if I did this right?" He gave her a prince like smile, his eyes full of anger. "Pardon my intrusion Lucy-san." He said politely. Leaning down, he sealed her lips with his. Lucy eyes widened as Natsu gave her a searing kiss. She slowly sunk into the forceful kiss when his tongue slid across her lips before prying them open. Lucy's eyes shut tightly as tears threatened to spill.

_'No! Such a kiss with someone who doesn't love me, I don't want it.'_ All the images of what Natsu said kept replaying in her head as he deepened the kiss. **_'NO!'_**

She pushed him away, catching her breath. He sat upright and smirked at her. "See you're a hypocr-" Lucy smacked his face, sending him tumbling off the bed.

"Go to hell." She panted as tears spilled down her face. She wiped off the kiss as Nastu stood. "You talk about how all girls are the same and how we're hypocrites but what does that make you? Idiot!" She cried and ran out the room.

Natsu sighed and slumped on the floor, staring at the fallen teddy bear. "Idiot."

Lucy ran full speed out of the building, not hearing anything and blinded by her tears. She continued to run through the rain, not knowing where she was or where she was going. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why was I so stupid!?'_ She slowed down, her body feeling like led. She collapsed onto the ground, her emotions overwhelming her. _'How could I let myself be tricked by him?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Told ya I've been working on this story a lot. Keep reading and reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Black Prince:**_

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why was I so stupid!?' She slowed down, her body feeling like led. She collapsed onto the floor, her emotions overwhelming her. 'How could I let myself be tricked by him?!'_

* * *

Lucy opened the door sluggishly. A beautiful woman that looked like a slightly older Lucy popped her head around the corner. "Lucy! Where have you been?! I was worried sick! And what happened to your clothes?! Are you okay?! You're soaked!"

Lucy smiled wearily, her scratched up feet padding across the floor. "Sorry mama. But can we talk later?"

Her mom gave her a worried look. "Lucy..."

That night Lucy tossed and turned so much, she got little to no sleep.

"Lucy! Breakfast is ready, you're gonna be late honey!" Her mom yelled up the stairs. She groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. She put on her uniform and stared in the mirror.

"You're fine Lucy. A little makeup here and there and you'll look brand new." She stared at her reflection until tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. _'Aah my head hurts.'_ She applied her makeup and fixed her hair.

Lucy was out of it as she walked through the halls. Not seeing or hearing anything or anyone; all that ran through her mind were the cruel images of Natsu. All the nasty things he said really got to her, not to mention her first kiss was taken by someone who treated her like a dog. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone screamed her name and she was yanked back.

"Idiot! Where you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Natsu yelled still clutching on to her. "What're you doing?!" People around them looked in surprise at Natsu's sudden outburst. He gulped and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't scare me like that Luce! I love you too much to see you get hurt." He said smoothly, his prince like demeanor returning once again. All the girls squealed and cooed at his behavior. Lucy pushed Natsu away when everybody went to their classes. She said nothing to him as she turned to walk to class. "Oi where do you think you're going?" Natsu grabbed her arm. "I'm talking to you."

Lucy turned away from him. "Let go." She said fiercely.

"Would you just-"

"I said let go." She yelled and snatched away from him. She turned to walk away from him, but everything grew fuzzy as her legs gave away. The last thing she saw was Natsu's worried face before everything went black.

When she awakened she was in a bed._ 'Where am I?'_

"She has a fever and anemia. Lucy is a real busy body." A sweet voice giggled. She heard a deep sigh.

"She's an idiot. A weirdo." Lucy frowned and got of the bed. She pulled the curtain back and realized she was in the infirmary.

Natsu and Mira turned to look at her. "Lucy-chan! You shouldn't be up and moving! You have a fever y'know." Lucy slipped into her shoes.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

"But-"

"Thank you for your concern." She bowed and walked away.

Natsu stood up and chased after her. "Oi! You shouldn't be moving around! You're sick." Lucy ignored him and kept walking, her vision blurring and she grew sluggish.

"Leave me alone."

Natsu quickly caught up to her. "Would ya quit being stubborn? It's not cute." Lucy ignored him and kept walking. "Lucy quit being stubborn."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." She brushed him off coldly. Natsu stopped walking as he glared at Lucy. As soon as he was about to turn and walk away, he saw Lucy falling to the ground.

"OI!" He caught her before she fell.

"L-let me go." She muttered breathing heavily.

He picked her up bridal style knowing she had no strength to fight him. Natsu walked back to the infirmary. "Mira, I'm gonna take her home. Take care of the teachers for me okay? Oh. Lucy's teachers to." Before Mira could say anything Natsu grabbed their bags and left.

When Lucy awakened again she was in a familiar environment. She sat up and looked around her room, confused as to how she ended up here.

"Ah you're awake Lucy. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Her beautiful mother asked walking into her room with a tray of food. "I told you to eat breakfast today but you were being so stubborn. You even had to come home early. A very handsome young man brought you home, he was so polite." Lucy stared at her bed sheets bitterly.

"Lucy dear~" Her mother gave an evil smile and grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them. Lucy wailed and whined. "Why wasn't I told you had such a good looking boyfriend huh?! These are things you're supposed to tell your dear mother!" She stretched her cheeks as Lucy flailed her arms. Layla let her cheeks go as she teared up. "To think my little Lucy would get a boyfriend at 16 years of age. I'm so happy!" She squeezed Lucy tightly. The doorbell rung and Layla released her. "I'll be right back~" She skipped happily to the door. "Oh and Lucy dear~" Layla sang stopping in front of Lucy's door.

She sat up and looked at her mother. "Yes mom?"

"Don't get out of bed." Layla said sweetly, her words laced with malice.

Lucy let out a loud sigh as she twisted uncomfortably under the sweltering covers. She let out a huff and sat up, kicking the covers back. She got out of bed and wobbled over to her dresser. Dropping her wrinkled up skirt to the ground, she slipped on some snug fitting shorts and moved to unbutton her damp shirt. 'Its so damn hot!' She tossed her shirt and moved to put on a turquoise tank top.

"Hey Lucy. Your mom told me it was okay to just come on I-" His mouth snapped shut as his eyes rolled over her body. Her face grew red as she opened her mouth to scream. Natsu swiftly covered a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream or your mom will come in her again and yell at you." He whispered hotly in her ear. Lucy's knees shook as her face grew red and her breathing accelerated.

Natsu let her go and turned around quickly. "Hurry up and change." He growled grumpily. Lucy hurried to pull the shirt over her head.

She sat down shakily on her bed. "I-I'm finished changing." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around. Joining Lucy on the bed, the two sat in an awkward silence. "Why are you here?" She said, trying to come off as cold but was unsuccessful due to the knot in her throat. Natsu laced his hands together and turned to stare at Lucy.

"I guess I've been a little bit too harsh on you. Y'know the insults and all." He looked away as he fumbled with his words, becoming more and more frustrated. "A-and I kissed you out of anger. S-so for that I'm really s...s..." He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Lucy stared at him curiously, eager to know what he was going to say. He stared into her eyes, a strong look of resolve etched into his features. "I-I'm so-"

"Lucy and Natsu-kun~ I bought tea and cake, I hope you two are decent~" Layla opened the door happily with a tray full of food and tea. Natsu smiled and stood up to take the tray.

"I'll carry it for you." He grabbed the tray and set it down on Lucy's table. Lucy's face was bright red as she sat on the bed, her thoughts taken over by Natsu.

Layla smiled brightly at Natsu. "You're such a gentleman. You better not hurt my Lucy, Natsu-kun. She's a good girl okay?" Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't have to worry about that ma'am. We should be worried about such a beautiful girl like her breaking my heart." Lucy's eyes grew large as she stared at him.

Layla looked surprised as well. "W-well I'll leave you two alone now." She gave the biggest smile Lucy had ever saw. _'She's so happy.'_ Lucy thought. Her smile dropped as she stared at Natsu. _'Too bad it's a lie... All I'm doing is lying to her.'_ Tears welled up in her eyes as her mother closed the door. Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"W-what're you crying for?!" He quickly stood up and grabbed her.

"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed. Natsu soothed her and patted her head.

"It's gonna be fine Lucy. I promise." He held her in his strong arms. "I'm so sorry." The words slipped out of his mouth as he stroked her hair. Lucy's tears stopped as she stared Natsu in the eyes.

"Wha- What'd you say?"

Natsu blushed scarlet. "Nothing." He said forcefully shoving her face away.

Lucy frowned and got in his face. "Yes you did! You just apologized to me didn't you?" Natsu glared at her.

"You're annoying." He growled as Lucy continued to move closer. "Heh, guess you really are a softie. Prince Natsu." She teased and poked at his cheeks. "Knock it off!" Natsu yanked Lucy's arm and pinned her up under him on the bed.

The two got lost in each other's eyes, as if time had stopped. Lucy flushed but manage to work up a weak glare.

"G-get off."

Natsu smirked at her. "Where'd all that confidence just go?" He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lucy's breathing increased as her eyes travelled down to his lips. "S-shut up I-idiot." Natsu leaned closer to her, their eyes locking once more.

A moment of silence was held between the two until Natsu smashed his lips against hers. Lucy made a surprised sound in her throat as the kiss grew more intense, her resolve slipping. She gripped his strong arms, halfheartedly trying to push him away. She groaned as Natsu gripped her hips tightly. Her legs wrapped around his as he pressed their bodies closer together. Lucy grew lightheaded, all of her rational thoughts fluttering away. He released her lips as he latched on to her neck, sucking it until there was a nice purple bruise was left. Lucy let out soft moans as Natsu lost all control. His rough hands left burning trails down her sides and over her creamy stomach. He returned her her lips and laced his fingers in her silky hair.

"Lu-chan, hope you're feeling better. We brought we brought the full season of 'Say I Love You' and ice cream~" Levy shouted bursting through the door. "Woah." Lucy and Natsu quickly disentangled from each other. He stood up and let out an awkward cough.

"Well I'll be going then." He left the room swiftly. Lucy clenched her chest, her eyes followed Natsu.

'I promised not to love him again.'

She touched her lips in a daze. Staring at the door Natsu just left out of.

'I hate him. I hate Natsu Dragneel'

Her face grew redder as she in visioned his touch and his scorching lips on hers. Her eyes were glossy as she attempted to cover her face.

'So please. My heart, be still.'


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yes, yes I'm back and going full speed ahead with new updates and new stories so stick around dear readers. :) R&amp;R Please._**

* * *

**_'I promised not to love him again.'_**

**_She touched her lips in a daze. Staring at the door Natsu just left out of._**

**_'I hate him. I hate Natsu Dragneel'_**

**_Her face grew redder as she in visioned his touch and his scorching lips on hers. Her eyes were glossy as she attempted to cover her face._**

**_'So please. My heart, be still'_**

* * *

Lucy let out a loud sigh as she collapsed on her bed. She'd finally gotten Juvia and Levy to leave and stop hounding her with questions. Her thoughts constantly traveled back to Natsu.

"I just don't get it." She mumbled. "One minute he's all jerky and says awful things. The next he's being all caring and nice- well sorta... Natsu's version of nice." She flipped onto her stomach._ 'He's just so frustrating!'_ She kicked her feet childishly. Her phone buzzed and she rolled over to pick it up, it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

_"Yeah it's Natsu."_

Lucy nearly fell out of her bed as she moved to sit up. "Natsu?! Why are you calling?"

She heard him sigh and she guessed he was running his hands through his hair by now._ "Don't sound so surprised idiot. Of course I would call to see if you were alright. It is my fault you got sick in the first place."_

Lucy laughed nervously at the light tone of his voice. "A-ah, yeah. I'm fine, complete recovery!" She fiddled with a lock of her golden hair nervously, tugging it slightly.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. _"Okay. Make sure you take some if that medicine I bought you. And there's some chocolate strawberries in there for you. Juvia said they're your favorite."_

Lucy looked at the bag on her dresser and smiled softly. "Yeah... Thanks Natsu."

_"Whatever. Eat up Blondie."_ He said coldly, but it somehow didn't bother Lucy.

"Goodnight Natsu." She smiled and hung up after Natsu gave a curt _"yeah"_.

Lucy stood up and quickly ran over to the bag, seeing that Natsu had bought all of her favorite snacks. "Now I'm even more confused..." She mumbled. "Is he a good guy or bad guy?"

The next day, Lucy nervously walked through the school building. She wanted to avoid Natsu for as long as she could. Positive that she wouldn't be able to think of anything but the heated lip lock the two of them shared on her bed. Just the thought of it was turning her face crimson.

"Are you listening Gray?! You just got here, don't go around starting trouble okay?" Lucy stopped walking when she noticed a guy she'd never seen before leaning against the wall ignoring a lecture from a short haired woman. The boy named Gray sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." He stood up off the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Behave right?"

The woman let out a light laugh. "Try to keep your close on Gray, and don't be so quick tempered." He gave her a thumbs up, the bored expression never leaving his face.

Lucy walked past them quickly, not wanting them to think she was eavesdropping.

"Hey." Lucy paused mid-step as she heard the raven haired boy call out to her. She turned to look at him. "Y-yes?" Her voice came out just as nervous and shaky as she looked.

Gray let out a laugh, taking in her odd facial expression. "No need to look so nervous! I was just gonna ask if you knew where class 2-A was?"

Lucy's guard dropped as she observed the boy, he was laid back and casual. She smiled brightly at him. "Sure! 2-A is my class. I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way." She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He took her hand and nodded. "Gray Fullbuster. Shall we go?" The two turned to walk away.

"Stay out of trouble Gray! I mean it! Especially with Natsu!" The short haired woman yelled at his back. Gray lifted a hand and continued to walk.

Lucy eyed Gray cautiously. "You know Natsu Dragneel?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that idiot with a horrible attitude. You?"

Lucy scoffed. "Everybody knows 'Prince Natsu-sama' he's soooo cool" She mocked in a flat voice.

Gray burst into laughter. "You're interesting!" His laughter was contagious as giggles bubbled in Lucy's throat.

The two continued to laugh as they walked down the hall together. "This is the class." She gestured to the sign and stepped inside. She went to her seat after greeting Levy and Juvia. Murmurs and whispers filled the room as the teachers introduced Gray.

"No way!"

"He's so hot!"

"He looks so cool."

"Che, another flashy guy."

"He's on par with Natsu."

"I hope he sits next to me!"

"He gives off a bad boy type vibe."

"Yeah like he's a former delinquent, but I don't mind! He's hot!"

The only three paying no mind to the whole ordeal was Lucy, Levy, and Juvia. They were in their own little world. Juvia was texting away on her phone, Levy had her head stuck in a book, and Lucy's mind was elsewhere as she stared out the window.

Gray moved to the seat designated to him by the teacher, ignoring the eyes following him to his seat. "Oi, is your name Juvia?"

"Yeah." She muttered, her eyes never leaving her screen.

He set his stuff down at the desk next to her and plopped down. "I'm Gray by the way." She turned towards him and gave him a half smile.

"Juvia. Welcome to our class." She gave sarcastic jazz hands and turned back to her phone. Gray stifled a laugh.

"Weird."

"...Now class please take out your textbooks and turn to page 185. Ah- Mr. Fullbuster you can share with Ms. Lockser since I'm sure you don't have yours." The teacher adjusted her glasses and gave Gray a judgemental look. Juvia stiffened and looked around nervously. Gray chuckled and moved his desk next to hers.

"Please take care of me."

Juvia laughed nervously. "A-ah yeah... Um... About the b-"

Gray slid the book in between the two of them. "I did attend school before I got here. But the teacher obviously doesn't see that. Leave it to the adults to judge you by your looks huh?" He whispered as Juvia gave him an appreciative grin.

"You're not too bad Fullbuster." She lightly punched his shoulder. The two of them laughed and joked with each other until lunchtime.

Lucy and Levy smiled and giggled as they whispered to each other behind Juvia's back. The two were gossiping like middle schoolers, it was pissing Juvia off. The two of them began giggling uncontrollably. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" She growled snapping at the two of them.

Lucy and Levy stifled their giggles and latched onto her arms. "Nothing really~" Lucy sung.

"Yo, girl who's been ignoring me." Lucy jumped away in surprise.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

He smiled and held up his lunch. "I just wanted to eat lunch with my girlfriend. Is that a problem?" He pouted cutely. Lucy's heart gave an unintentional squeeze. She hesitated and backed away. "Is that a no ?"

"F-fine." She let out a sigh. Natsu smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Let's go." He dragged her down the hall.

"J-just a second Natsu! Why do we have to eat in the infirmary?!" Natsu sighed.

"Because it's quiet in here, no one's shoving their lunches in my face." He pushes her inside.

She turns around and stomps angrily. "So why'd I have to come along?! Idiot Natsu!" He sighs and takes her hand and leads her to one of the bed.

"Because it's not really all that annoying to have you around." He sat down and opened his lunch. Lucy stood there, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. "What're ya waiting for? Come eat." She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way over to the bed. Kicking off her shoes, Lucy sat cross legged on the bed.

"I didn't get to buy any bread..,." She mumbled.

"Here." He swiftly shoved a dumpling in her mouth.

Red spilled throughout her cheeks as she chewed the tender dumpling. '_Indirect kiss..._'

"...You hear me?"

Lucy looked up in surprise. "Eh?"

"I said that you look really red today, you sure your fever is gone? If it isn't you should've just stayed in bed today, idiot blonde."

Lucy laughed nervously, scratching her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine..."

Natsu eyed her suspiciously, shoveling some rice into his mouth. "Whatever."

The two argued continuously while they shared Natsu's lunch. "There's no way I'm telling you that!" She yelled shoving him away.

He growled and moved closer. "Well why in the hell not? It's not like I don't already know, I just want to know if I'm right!"

Lucy pushed his face away. "Because that's something you shouldn't ask a lady. You barbaric ape."

Natsu pushed her down and got in her face again. "What was that?!"

The curtains opened suddenly. "Okay, okay. That's enough you two. You have to do those things after school hours." Mira smiled sweetly.

Natsu stared at her in shock. "M-Mira?! This isn't what it looks like!"

Lucy frowned deeply and kicked Natsu off the bed. "Of course it wasn't." She mumbled.

Natsu is glared and stood up. "What the hell was that for?!"

Frowning, Lucy crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Nothing really, idiot." Mira giggled at the two.

"My my, you two make a lovely couple." Lucy's face lit up, but it quickly fell when she noticed Natsu's.

"Yeah..." He gave a dry smile that seemed to go unnoticed by Mira. But Lucy seemed to get the message clearly.

_'Natsu really is in love with her huh?'_

"S-so Mira-"

She stood up a straitened her skirt. Saying nothing, she fled from the infirmary quickly as tears stung the back of her eyes. Lucy ran through the halls as fast as she could manage, the tears blurring her sight. It felt as if Gravity was specifically targeting Lucy's chest as it grew harder for her to breathe. She stopped and turned a corner to sit on the empty stairs and catch her breath. She hiccuped as she sucked in a breath.

"Lucy?" A hesitant voice called out to her. She gasped and quickly tried to wipe away her tears, but they only seem to fall harder.

"J-Juvia... Gray..."

Juvia quickly ran down the stairs to her side. "What's going on Lucy? Why are you crying?!"

"It hurts..." She sobbed as she fell into Juvia's chest, sucking in short breaths in between her sobs. "I don't wanna do this anymore. It's painful!" Her friend wrapped her arms around her tightly, still confused as to what's going on. Gray sat next to her awkwardly.

"A-are... are you okay Lucy?" He patted her shoulder as her sobs quieted down to soft hiccups.

"No... I mean, I don't know. It's stupid..." The tone of her voice indicated that she was at conflict with her heart.

Juvia patted her back and pushed her away to look at her tear stained face. "Start from the beginning."

Lucy nodded in response and began pouring her heart out about each event that had transpired between her and Natsu. "... But I already knew it, that he loves Mira-sensei. It just hurts to watch him look at her like that... because I really want him to look at me like that. Even though I know how cruel he can be. I... I still love him..."

She bit her lip to repress the tears fighting their way out. Finally admitting that she wasn't over Natsu was painful. It stung. Without a word Juvia stood up and stormed off, mumbling she needed some air. Gray sensed the malice Juvia was emanating and he ran after her, Lucy followed suit. "Oi Juvia wait!"

Juvia continued to walk, disregarding the shouts of Gray and Lucy. She slammed open the infirmary door, startling Mira and Natsu. His prince like smile was present and he grinned at Juvia. "Hi Juvia-san, what do you nee—"

Juvia said nothing as she pulled back her fist. "You _bastard_!" She punched him so hard he tumbled off the bed. "How dare you?!" In an instant she was on top of him, punching like no tomorrow. "Do you realize what you did?! You heartless piece of shit!" She punched him yet again. Gray and Lucy entered the room in a panic.

"Juvia!" Lucy gasped out.

Gray quickly pulled her off of him as she thrashed and kicked, determined to get back to him. "Let me go! I'll kill him, I swear!" She growled, kicking Gray in his shins. Mira stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Lucy watched as Juvia went ferral. "Why'd you do it?! What was your purpose?! She said she wouldn't tell! She promised! You piece of shit!" She struggled out of Gray's grip and scrambled back over to Natsu, who was struggling to get back up, and landed a punch square in his jaw. Juvia stumbled and fell forward as Natsu fell back. Lucy gasped and quickly hustled to retrieve Juvia from the ground.

"That's enough Juvia!" She hooked her arms around Juvia and pulled her up and away from Natsu. Gray quickly grabbed her and restricted all of her movement, leaving her squirming and struggling like a tiny infant having a tantrum.

"What the hell." Natsu grumbled out wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. This action only seemed to rile her up even more.

"You disgusting bastard!" She spat. "Give it back. Give Lucy her three years back right now! It's not fair!" Her voice wavered and tears pooled in her eyes.

Lucy couldn't do anything but stare in shock, the scene unfolding in front of her was too much to handle. She covered up her mouth to hold back her sobs. Gray looked as if he couldn't believe someone could possibly get this emotional on someone else's behalf. Yet here he was holding this sobbing, thrashing, angry blue haired woman. Mira finally snapped out of her daze and helped Natsu to his feet. She let out a shaky breath and turned to the seething Juvia.

"Will one of you please explain this to me?! What's happened?!"

Gray decided Juvia was calm enough to release, but he still held on to her hand tightly just in case she decided to lash out again. "Ask him." She spat and glared at Natsu. Mira turned her questioning gaze to Natsu who frowned and ruffled his hair.

"It's nothin'." His words triggered Juvia's rage again.

"Nothing?! You lowlife, pretentious, piece of sh–"

"Its okay!" Lucy shouted wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "It's stupid, I was upset and Juvia jumped to conclusions. Its my fault really, so if you want someone to punish; punish me. I'm truly sorry." She bowed her head. "Juvia isn't at fault, neither is Natsu. Please forgive me for causing trouble." She grabbed Juvia's hand and quickly exited the room, Gray trailing behind them.

"Just a second Lucy! You can't just pretend like he hasn't hurt you! It's not fair dammit!" Juvia yanked out of Lucy's grip. "Why did you defend him?!" Lucy turned to smile at Juvia, a painful smile. "People do stupid things when they're in love."

Gray stood there in surprise. _'Even though she knows who he really is, and who he really loves; she'd still take the blame for him and protect him. What the hell are you doing Natsu?'_


End file.
